Lovely Hauntings
by Laterose Vale
Summary: Nico Di Angelo and a ghost named Natalie Jones. Nico doesn't know Natalie but Natalie knows him. Natalie sees him every day but he can't see her or hear her. Bianca is in it but she is dead. They meet and have to find a way to be together, dead or not. :D
1. Chapter the First

**Preface**

I cried as I watched him walk by. He was proud but maybe a little worried, or even scared. He held his head high, a slight smile played across his thin lips. This sight made my heart stop, that always happened when he passed by. He paused, just to my left and up a little. His shoulds tensed as he glanced around catiously. My eyes widened. Had he seen me? Had my one wish finally found it's way back to reality? He glanced at me and for the first time I saw his eyes. They were and odd green-and-brown color that swirled and stilled like a coming storm. When he turned his head I felt my heart shatter, all the pieces piercing the empty voretx where, just moments ago, my heart resided. I opened my mouth to call out to him, but he was gone, and so was my voice. I had watched him for over a year now. He never saw me, everytime he passed through the fields he kept his eyes straight ahead. I kept my eyes straight too... straight at him. He had grown since I first saw him. He was just a small boy, now he had grown at least six inches. His face had changed too... instead of a happy oblivion he had a saddened, angry, maybe lost look about him. I could see love in him... but I think only a few people saw or he would show it more. He had strength too, to endure all he had overcome. As I watched him leave I confirmed a thought I had the first time I saw him pass. I loved him. I love Nico DiAngelo.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Nico passed through the fields often. I had learned his name on the same day I saw him. The day I met his sister, Bianca. Bianca DiAngelo had been killed by an automaton giant on a quest with some of her Hunter sisters and a few demigod heroes. As I cried I wondered if this was how Nico felt when he lost his sister or if this was different. Bianca came up to me now. I never told her about my feelings for her brother but I was sure she knew.

"Nataile!" You cannot think that way!" she scolded. "Souls cannot be _with_ the living!"

I hung my head. Did I mention I'm dead? Yeah, I'm just another soul in the long maze of the Fields of Asphodel. Bianca should be in Elysium, but she couldn't see her brother from behind the gates. I blinked away tears. Oh, I knew the rules. I knew the meaning of the word "impossible.

"Natalie! I love my brother too. I wish I could tell him how much I love him and how proud of him I am. I miss him more than anything! I know it's no the same but sometimes, when I see him, I want to cry too!" She yelled.

A few heads turned but the souls here don't care about anything.

"I don't understand. Why can't you just move on? I mean honestly. I moved on!" She whispered.

I blinked. Maybe losing your life and body maxde you crazy.

"Bianca, you haven't 'moved on'! If you had moved on you wouldn't me hanging out in the Fields! You would be sitting happily in Elysium! Why is it so hard for you to struggle with something!" I screamed.

I stared at her. I blinked away tears but I didn't whether they were sad or angry. I looked up at Bianca. She looked hurt. I quickly realized my big mistake. I had hurt her. She was mad. I needed her.

"Bianca I'm so sorry!"

Bianca looked up. Her face was composed but I assumed she was still wounded. "Sit." Bianca ordered, pointing to the ground.

Great, now I was a dog. I sat down, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Talk to me, Nat."

I sighed, what next? Roll over?

"I can't move on Bianca!" Why was that so complicated? "I love him!" I screamed.

Bianca blinked and stared. Obviously taken aback. Maybe she didn't know. Maybe she thought it was just some crush.

"When I look at him, when he smiles, when I saw his eyes... my heart shatters! When it finally has the strength to pull itself back together, it breaks again. It shatters harder and harder each time. And now, I don't think it will come back." I whispered.

Bianca looked suprisingly understanding. "Natalie, I'm so so-" her apology was cut off by long broken sobs.

Tears flowed from my eyes like a salt waterfall. She could never know enough to be sorry. I would never have Nico. Nico. Nico. Nico. His name was so beautiful it hurt. Bianca rubbed my back but I was still upset. I breathed deeply and eventually calmed down. Sort of. I was still broken inside. I had a feeling I would be until I saw Nico again. I would be healed only to break again.

"Bianca?" I whispered after calming.

"Hmm?" she asked not meeting my eyes.

"Have you ever been in love?" Bianca cast her eyes down.

The world was silent for long moments. The tension was amazing. I knew her answer. I felt it tugging at her. I knew I had won... almost.

"I was fourteen when I died! I had sworn the Oath of Artemis. I couldn't love. I had to take care of Nico. I had a few crushes. Cute boys who caught my eye. Nothing like what you found in Nico."

She looked like she was going to cry. "I'm so sorry. I never should have asked." I whispered. Great, now we were both sad. I hugged Bianca tightly. She looked up at me.

"We need to get you your guy or we'll be spending eternity in tears." She grinned half-heartedly. I smiled. This was better. A distraction but nothing to keep me away from Nico.

"Can you talk to him?" I asked. I thought through the possibilities. We couldn't talk to the ones that breathed unless they called.

"Aha! Charon!" Bianca cried.

I was confused for a second. "The ferryman?" I asked. I met Charon once, when I died. He told me to empty my pockets of all valueables and stuck me in some smelly boat.

"We can get im to tell Nico! We can write a note or..or.." her voice faltered in her excitement.

I honestly think she was crazy. It just might work though. I got my hopes up and pushed them down just as quickly. I'd learned that getting your hopes up was dangerous and hurt too much... especially where boys get involved. Before I could protest Bianca grabbed my hand and dragged me through the fields. It was funny. Usually Bianca was the sensible one. Usually I was moping in a field at this time. I thought of Nico as we ran. I felt the rough grass underneath my feet. I thought of Nico's name. Nico Nico Ncio Nico. I saw the many souls watching as we ran. I thought about his shiny black hair. I thought about his thin face and full eyes. I thought about what it would be like to be in his lean but muscular arms.

"Nat! Natalie! Yoohoo!" Bianca called waving her hands in front of me. I was at the wall of Erebos. I missed my vision. "The boat is coming! We have to get Charon to help us!" She paused thoughtfully. "Got any cash?" she whispered hopefully.

I pulled out the pockets of my ghosty blue jeans. "Nope, Charon sucked me dry the first time round." I sighed, shaking my head. I smiled apologeticlly.

Bianca began rummaging through her many pockets. I could see the ferry coming up on the erie yellow-green water of the Styx.

"Bianca." I urged quietly.

"Aha!" Bianca cried, pulling out a huge gold coin. On one side was a picture of the empire state building. On the other was a picture of an old man with a beard. It was a gold Drachma. "I hope one is enough..." Bianca muttered to herself.

Charon let all the new souls off the boat. We quickly jumped the wall. I felt the tugging of the Fields of Asphodel. We had crossed the line. I guessed we had at the most five minutes before fading back to the fields. Charon prepared to row back. "Wait!" Bianca and I cried together. Charon paused. Bianca ran toward him.

"We need you to send a message! We can pay you!" Bianca cried handing him the large coin.

"Very well," the ferryman said after inspecting the coin. "What is it?" he asked impatiently.

Bianca took a deep breath. "We need you to tell Nico DiAngelo to call forth his sister and Natalie Jones." she decided.

I blinked, shocked. I had never told her my name.

"Is that all?" Charon inquired carelessly. When neither of us answered her nodded. "Nico DiAngelo...call sister... and Natalie Jones." he muttered to himself.

"Swear on the Styx you'll deliver it just as we said?" Bianca pushed.

Charon sighed. "Nobody trusts anyone anymore." he muttered. Bianca gave him a meaningful glance. "Alright alright I swear." Charon said throwing up his hands.

I was going to thank him when I got a tingling sensation. I was being pulled back. I glanced at Bianca, her form shivering and fading. "Tha-" I was cut off. Next thing I knew I was in the Fields again.

I breathed heavily. People always think that dead people don't dead to breath, but just because you walk straight through them, does not mean they can't get horribly out of breath.

"Bianca," I breathed. I huffed and puffed as I plopped down of the coarse grass. I hoped there were no pigs in sight. Bianca nodded in answer, to tired to speak. Crossing the wall does that to you. I learned the hard way.

"Do you..."I gasped. "think you're...brother will... really call us?" I asked. I hoped, dangerous as it was, that he would.

Bianca nodded, "As long as Charon holds his oath, my brother will call." She answered.

Our breath was mostly back now but I wasn't getting up anytime soon. "Well," I grinned. "if he calls us, it better not be soon 'cause I'm so done with being pulled back to this place." Bianca laughed.

I glanced around the fields. Tall weat stalks were bunched up all over. Gaunt trees bordered the endless yellow grass. There was nothing. That was all the fields were. Nothingness full of everyone. Boring as they were I hadn't known anywhere else for a long time. I tried to remember life.

I was a... a Titan I guess. Only not. My mother was a child of a titan, punnished for nothing. I didn't know who my father was, only that he was a hero. I don't know how I died. I think there was a fire, but I don't think I was burned. I wished with all my heart to remember something, but I knew I could never. Souls didn't need to think about their life. Most didn't care. Most thought that because we were supposed to give up feelings that we had to.

Before I could dwell on my past Bianca tapped my shoulder. "Natalie," she sounded worried. "What are you going to do if Nico falls for you?"

I blinked. I knew I should have a plan. I should have thought of it before. Darn.

"I don't know," I was dead. He was alive. Either he would have to die or I would have to live. I couldn't let him die. "I have to live." I stated with a confidence and certainty I didn't have.

"Natalie, you died and there is no going back. It's a bad idea to mess with life and death. It's bad enough for the _livng_ but for _you_..." she looked at me like my mom used to when I spoke of something impossible or childish.

"There is a way. Orpheus almost made it, Dionysis made it, why can't Nico?" I got so obsorbed in my thoughts that I realized this was all a what-if situation. What-if! Two words that are harmless but change the world together. What-if could be the most life changing words ever, but theres on better one. Love. One word, one syallble, four letters. Heartbreaking.

"Natalie..." Bianca sighed. The pain in my eyes must ave been obvious.

"No. Bianca... it's too much. I died for a reason! I learned my lesson and all that. I can't go through this again. The last time..." I started.

"The last time was 2,000 years ago! The last time you didn't know what you were doing! The last time you were ALIVE!" Bianca cried. Anger problems were a big thing in the Di Angelo- Hades family, I guess.

"Exactly!" I grinned hysterically. " The last time I wasn't even good enough to make it into myths! The last time I was sick of that stupid island and would do anything to get off... and maybe it was worth it..." I broke off into thoughts of chances.

"Nat, theres no way it would work unless he died too! You can't undie!"

"Um... Bianca... I'm pretty sure theres a word called 'relive'!" I rolled my eyes. Wow, she goes through all of this and when I doubt myself she immediately makes things works. Darn my arguing skills.

"Natalie Marina Jones! Figlia del carcere!" I blinked in surprise at the name. "You love my brother! I have a say in this and arguing is better than sitting in the middle of nowhere!"

She had a point.

"Well! I don't want to argue with you because it confuses me!" I shouted randomly.

"HA!" Bianca cried. "I confused you!" she smiled.

I rolled my eyes and layed down. Thinking was easier than talking at this point. My mother always said that was because of the island. I didn't get it when I was little but I think now that loneliness is all I really have, it wasn't the island, it was loneliness. When there's no one to talk to, thinking is good. When you think alot, then maybe it seems easier. Like not having to admit your fears, sins, and hopes to anyone. Not having to admit having nothing. Nothingness was hurtful. In nothingness anything real is more alive because nothing else alive can take away its vivacity. Nothingness was painful.

I was semi-aware of Bianca sitting awkwardly. She thinks too, but she gets excited alot and forgets peace. I sighed and knew she needed to talk.

"What now?" I asked. Bianca smiled.

"Tell me what it's like," she grinned. "How you feel." I sighed again.

"It feels like nothing in the world can touch you. Like when you see him, everything is fine. There's no such thing as war or hunger or pain. You feel weightless, but at the same time tied down. You feel safe and warm and maybe a little protective. More than once I've wondered if there was someone else, for him I mean. I feel that heartbreak every time he leaves and I wonder if that's because I don't know if he'll come back, because he didn't notice me, or maybe it would feel like that even if he loved me." I said, twirling a peice of grass between my fingers.

"Natalie, thats beautiful! How could you even question that?" Bianca scolded. I knew she was right.

"I can question it because it's only half true. You have be loved back for it to be true love." I sighed.

I shouldn't have to question. I should just be able to know that if he could see me... or hear me... or talk to me... then he would love me. Because I love him. That was the only thing true about this relationship. I love Nico Di Angelo.

"What's he like? When you deid how did he act?" I asked her.

Bianca laughed, "He was twelve when I left him. He played this stupid card game and thought he was the coolest thing since sliced bread. He was rwally mad when I became a Hunter. He became angry when I died. He turned on Percy and tried calling me constantly. He didn't succeed for a year." she whispered, as though haunted by her thoughts.

"Is he like that now?" I asked. I would love him no matter what, but this might make things a little different. I needed to know now.

"No," Bianca smiled. "Now he's a hero. He saved Olympus, he's a child of the big three, and he has a family. He has friends."

I smiled so big I'm pretty sure it's against the law. He was a hero. Visions of me in big puffy dress saying 'My hero!' popped into my head. My smile grew bigger. I think I looked like the Cheshire Cat by then.

"Hey Bianca..." my voice was cut of. I watched as Bianca disapeared right in front of me. "Bianca!" I tried to yell but my voice still wouldn't work.

All of a sudden the field started disapearing with her. My body started to tingle, as if I'd sat still for too long. I started to smell things. Grass, flowers, water, fruit and earth. Clean air... _Living Things! _When I could talk again I didn't know what to say.


	2. Chapter the Second

Chapter Two

Right in front of me was Nico Di Angelo. My breath caught. He was so cute. I looked around and saw a glade. A small stream ran around it and trees of all sorts sacattered around it. I looked to my right and saw Bianca. She looked at me and smiled with releif. And then, for the first time in my entire... death?, Nico Di Angelo spoke to me.

"Who are you?" he narrowed his eyes. How romantic. I kept my head down.

"N-n-natalie Jones." I stuttered. He turned to Bianca.

"Why is she here?" he asked jerking his head in my direction. Sweet isn't he?

"She... ummm.. wanted to meet you?" Bianca said uncertainly. She is such a terrible liar.

"You are such a terrible liar, Bianca!" Nico said. I was pretty sure I just thought that...

"Am not! It's the truth." Bianca smiled smugly.

"Not all of it!" Nico prompted.

"Okay," I said sternly. "Quit with the brother-sister thing for like, five minutes!" I shouted. Nico looked up at me. I met his eyes for the tiniest moment. I blushed and looked down. He turned away awkwardly.

Bianca coughed and I am so sure it was not real. I glanced at her and stared her down until she spoke. We really should have planned something to say instead of... Bianca spoke

"See, Natalie here watched you like every day you walked into and out of the palace and developed a huge crush on you and loves you and so i told her i set you guys up..." instead of that. I hit Bianca as hard as a ghost can.

"Hey!" Bianca shouted

"What'd you do that for? Now I look like some stalker!" I retorted loudly.

"Wait... what?" Nico said, like he was just getting what we'd said. Cute, but slow... just like every other guy in the last three milenia.

"She loves-" I hit Bianca. "She kinda likes-" I hit her again. "What am I supposed to say?" Bianca shouted. Like I knew.

"Bianca..." Nico looked scared. "Can we... talk?"

"Aren't we already?" she teased.

"Alone." Nico glanced at me.

Great, I finally meet the boy I cried over and he usies that stereotypical phrase and sends me off to the land of the dead?"

"Alright..." Bianca sighed. And just like that I was gone.

How could Bianca do this to me? I trusted her! I loved... no I love him. Even after all those dirty looks. I just couldn't beleive it.

"Well," I muttered to no one. "At least you saw him, talked to him... once." I felt the cold and empty tears run down my cheeks. I squinted and held my breath but they kept falling. Falling, Falling, Falling. Like my hopes, my heart, and my chance.

I wondered if Bianca was getting chewed out for dragging some lovesick dead girl to her brother. I hoped he wasn't to mad, or repulsed. Maybe he just ate something really bad. Or had a headache. Or...

I felt an arm yanking me back to the land of the alive.

"Well, tell her! Sh's probably heart broken!" I heard Bianca's voice.

"I can't! I can't! I can't!" Nico cried.

"Can't, or won't?"

"Bianca, really! Do you know what would happen?" I coughed.

"Oh... hey... Natalie..." Nico said rubbing his neck.

"Tell her or I will." Bianca glowered.

"Oh... okay." Nico said, inhaling through his teeth. "Well... I'll start with the point that I could see you. Everyday you looked my way. Everytime you cried afterwards. I looked back everytime and everytime I felt something inside me leave." Boy, did I know that feeling. "When I started watching my friends grow together, Annabeth and Percy, I realized what it was. Love." My heart stopped. "When you came I tried to pass of that I didn't know you and couldn't even love you, then I tried to make myself dislike you. Nither of those work. You were so sweet, and unselfish, and... beautiful." His shoulders slumped as if he expected that I'd lost any love I'd had for him.

Bianca hit him. "Ehhem! Ah... and... well... see... I... I love..." .Zeus. "I love you, Natalie Marina Jones." I felt a few warm tears slip down my face and over my prodigious smile. I knew he ment it. I wished I could run straight into his arms. But I was tied to the ground. He touched my hand. It went sraight through. I wanted to cry again.

The ground began to rumble. Fire spewed from the ground. I flinched instintivly but it couldn't hurt sheilded his eyes but he looked scared.

"Nico Di Angelo! How dare you disgrace me? You should stay amongst the living and obey my orders!" A voice rumbeled as it's body materialized in front of me. I had never seen him before but he looked like Nico. Hades.

No wonder Nico looked so scared. I was scared. Bianca looked like she was trying to be brave. Figures. I wondered what Nico would do. He glanced my way panicingly. When I saw him my fears melted. I knew I would do anything for him. I knew felt the same. A feeling I'd dreamed of for a long time and it still felt like a misty wish. I also knew it wasn't my fight.

"F-father..." Nico began. He glanced my way agin and I gave a brave nod.

"Father, I can't stay away from her nor can I follow these orders." Nico said, his voice shook but he had confidence I loved.

"And why," Hades boomed. "Is that?"

"Be-because..." Nico shook. He breathed. "Because I love her. I love her!" Nico shouted. I'd never seen him angry before.

"You-you-you love her?" Hades sneered. It was kind of insulting. "You love a dead girl who you met just today? A girl who has been dead for," he paused. "For a few thousand years!" he cried. "What else are you hiding from my son?" Nico looked straight at me. I knew he was in shock but it wasn't like you aged when you were dead.

"Natalie," he spoke softly. "You don't have to tell me anything. I don't care."

"I want to," I whispered. And I did. "I really want to, besides, there is nothing I have to hide. Though some," I glanced at the Lord of the Dead. "Might no aprove of my life." Hmph. See what he'll do now. And then I began my story.

"It was back in the old days. I was born to Calypso and Odysseus. I lived on the island of Ogyia all my life. I had my brothers Nausithous and Nausinous but they were really annoying. I don't remember my death but I rememeber a fire. I don't think that's how I died though. My mother was the daughter of a Titan and she was punnished for that. That's what Bianca called me earlier, daughter of the imprisoned, to get me to chill. My original name was Naiya but I changed it to Natalie about 200 years ago. More modern, but not as greek. Not my name. That's really all except the point that I love you." I confided. I knew that there was nothing wrong with this.

"Naiya, Naiya, Naiya. Like the Sea nymph!" Nico said. I nodded. "I love it! IT seems much more... you. Which would you rather?" Oh man. I knew that my mother would be able to find me by my true name but I also knew that Natalie had no meaning to me. A french name. Pah!

"Naiya-" I said and was cut off instantly.

"Nevermind your name! What am I going to do?" Hades cried.

"What do you mean? Your going to let us be together! This isn't Romeo and Julliet!" Nico cried indignantly.

"She's dead! You can't even hold her hand!" Hades shot back.

"Can you turn her back?" he asked.

"I can't turn her back you'd have to win the favor of every god on Olympus! Do you know how many there are now that Jackson made that rule?"

"So?" Can you give her temperary life? So we can talk to them?" Nico pleaded.

"Why would I?" Hades inquired. "So you can run of with your girlfriend? Your sixteen Nico!" Dang, he was sixteen and I was two thousand sixteen!

"If you help me, I'll owe you a debt..." coaxed Nico. That brightened him up.

"Alright then, you have one month to get her alive permantantly. Otherwise..." Hades cuckled. I didn't like the sound of that.

"Hello, Bianca dear. I miss you terribly. Good luck!" Hades said carelessly.

And all of the sudden I was alive. I could feel the sun on my pale skin. My black hair hung against my neck and I breathed. I breathed sweet clean air. I looked at Nico. His face light up in a bright and childish smile.

"Natalie. Naiya. Η αγάπη μου. Shall we?" he asked holding out his arm.

I laughed and reached out to take it when he caught my wrist. He looked at me and then leaned in slowly. I smelled his sweet breath, like a cool summer breeze and shady trees and mystery. I knew he was giving me time to pull away but I silently wished he would just hurry up. He leaned in, pulld my long, thin fingers into his, and toughed his lips to mine.

It wasn't a serious kiss, or a tap on the lips. It didn't involve anything awkward like tounge but our lips hooked, just a little. It last only a sweet second when we let go. Almost. He held me to him for a few more moments and I knew more than I ever had that I loved him, him only, and would never love anyone else.

"We need to go," Nico sighed. He pulle away but I held tight to his firm hand. I knew he was right. I knew this wouldn't last forever. We had to go to Olympus. The only problem was I had no clue were it was now. It never came up with Bianca and I. It didn't matter though.

We began walking and though I had no idea where I was or where I was going, I was happy. I was alive, for now. I had Nico, for now. I loved Nico, forever.


	3. Chapter the Third

Chapter 3

It turned out we were at Central Park. Nico told me there was a great entrance to the Underworld there. We made it out onto 5th avenue and I looked at Nico.

He looked really confused. Maybe deep in thought?

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I'm trying to decide the best way to get to the Empire State Building."

"What were you thinking of?" I asked.

"Shadow travel, labyrinth tunnels, waiting for Apollo... walking?" he said.

"Can't we just hail a cab?" I asked. Even I knew what a cab was and I'd been dead for the past few thousand years!

Nico looked embarrased.

"Oh... yeah." he blushed.

And so we hailed a cab. It took about an hour. In the first cab, we were sitting in the back and talking and stuf, when Nico asked what it was like, being dead. I think the driver would've passed it off if I didn't look so dead right then. And I answered Nico.

"Cold, Boring... Bianca and I had 'fun' if that's what you wanna call it."

We got dropped of right in the middle of the street.

"Smooth." I said as I rolled my eyes.

Nico and I looked at each other. I'd seen his face so many times but this time, he was mine. I could touch his face.

We hailed another cab and didn't talk once. Nico and I just stared at each other for a while. I had been alive for about and hour and a half when all the traffic cleared up a little.

We reached the Empire State Building at about noon. When we went inside I saw an old man at the front desk. I hoped he wouldn't give us any trouble because I didn't have any super powers or anything.

"Ah, Mr. Nico. You know what to do." the man said, barely looking up from his book. I nodded his way and he gave me a curious look.

We went of to the security elevator. Nico pressed his hand against the lock and it opened.

"Thank goodness for those updated systems. I thought Lord Hephaeustus would never get then up to speed with mordern technology." Nico muttered.

We went in and he hit the button at the very top that read six hundred. We waited in the elevator like everyone else. Listening to weird music, (Hilary Duff maybe) and standing akwardly. When the Elevator finally stopped I swear I got whiplash from the jolt at the end. We stepped out and I looked around. Olympus looked really different. It had beautiful greek buildings with a bit of a modern touch to them. The gardens were springing up and the council room was big with statues of every God and Goddess, major or not.

"Woah," I breathed. Nico nodded like it was nothing.

"Come on," he said leading me toward the first building to the right. It was big and white with little peices of gold and scratched-on lightning bolts.

"Zeus." I whispered. I was scared in that instant. Zeus knew who I was.

We walked in silence and when we reached Zeus's home I was sweating bombs. Not bullets. Bombs. We knocked on the huge door. Nico and I struggled to lift it together, we even had to let go of each others hands.

The door opened.

"Yes?" Zeus asked. He looke rather annoyed, with his toga all twisten and his hair scarggly, I didn't wanna know what was going on. Heehee. He got his toga in a twist.

"Um... Lord Zeus... we, uh, need, ah, this is, we would like, well, could you..." I began stuttering and tripping over the words.

"She's dead, but she's alive for a month and we need you to pull together a council to vote on whether of not she can saty this way because I love her and she loves me and it's very hard to see each other when one of you is dead." Nico declared. Smooth. Brilliant. Idiot.

"HaHaHa!" The lord of the sky boomed. "You love each other, eh? Well, I can pull together a council but you might have some problems."

I gulped. "Problems?"

"There are 370 of us now, and most of us are just wondering around."

"Isn't there a rulebook of some sort? Maybe all we need are the twelve."

Genuis Nico! I hoped with all my heart it was true.

"Hohm.. I suppose we could try it." Zeus mused. I could tell he was laughing at us. At our hope in each other. I held back the urge to say something fatal.

And just like that we in front of the council.

Okay maybe not just like that. It took hours to find all 12 of them. I mean it's not like they cared enough to rush. Except a few of them, like Aphrodite, Dionysis and Hera. Aphrodite was interested because of the whole undying love thing, Dionysis wanted to get away from camp, and Hera was just bored.

"Welcome to this every painful council, blah blah blah. These small and annoying demi-gods-" I cut him off.

"I'm not a demi-god."

"We'll discuss that in a moment, don't intterupt." He scolded. "Ehem! These children are 'in love' and one of them is dead and they want her alive so we have to agree." Zeus droned. Real polite.

"What's in it for us?" Athena shouted.

"Yeah! I'm not giving out free lives!" shouted Ares.

"Cute, but you need a challenge." Aphrodite called. Yeah, death's no problem.

"Hey! Brighten up sibs!" Apollo shouted. Hope rose in my chest. "Let's just kill Nico! Little tyke wouldn't mind if he was really in love!" There goes that.

"I will if that's our only opt-"

"NO!" I shouted. "I will not send you to that place! It's boring and depressing and absolutely horrid! No one stays happy there, it messes with your thoughts!" I began to feel tears drain down my cheeks. How could he even think that that'd be okay?

"Cute, but still. We should make them get something or kill a monster or something." Aphrodite smiled at us.

Typical Aphrodite. She needs to make it so hard for people together. As if trying to be with a living boy when you've been dead for some thousand years was easy. I knew we could kill a monster or do some silly thing put out for their amusement, but I also knew that if Zeus remembered me we would die. Well, Nico would. I prayed silently, which probably wouldn't help because the God's were the ones we needed saving from, that this would work. Fat chance at this rate.

"How about they give up the one thing most important to them!" Hera burst!

"That would be asking us to give up each other." Nico pointed out.

"We can't do that." I contributed.

"True.. and it wouldn't do a thing, give each other up so they can be together." Athena added. For once I agreed with her.

"We do need to check on the titans." Zeus relented.

"Ye-" Nico began but I cut him off again.

"All of them?" I asked.

"Yes..." Zeus said curiously.

"No! I mean I, uh, can't." I said through gritted teeth and a half-smile.

"Why?" murmmered several Gods and Goddesses.

"'Cause, ah, well... one of the is my uh... Granddad?" I held my breath.

"Wh- OH!" Zeus cried. "Atlas! You're that, that, that girl! The child of Calypso and Odysseus! You're the one who..." he glared at me fuming.

"You remember that huh?" I asked.

"You burned a hole through my throne! I would've killed you if Hades hadn't already!" I blinked. Hades. He just said... Hades k-k-killed me. I din't know thoughts could stutter. Nico looked at me, eyes wide. I tried to remember. I wanted to know how I died. Why I died. I couldn't. I couldn't, wouldn't shouldn't. All I remembered was the fire. A fire. Burning. I remember that heat but I never got burned... so how? I heard a laugh, a laugh I knew in the deepest most hidden part of my head. I fell over and my world went black.


End file.
